


Until The End

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Death Threats, Guns, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Purge AU, Purge Night (The Purge), Slurs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: "It'll be over soon. We just need to survive this purge." He adds, reaching out to Jongin's hand again. "We stick together until the end."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96





	Until The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi_Chibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Chibi/gifts).



> > Read tags carefully before reading it <
> 
> My favorite ship + my favorite movie trilogy = This fic. Also, Jaehyun stans might want to step away from this story. Nini, I’m reminding you that you agreed with this, so don’t kill me. This might have taken a different turn than intended, but I hope it’s good enough.
> 
> Huge thanks to Tay for being my beta this time ❤

  
  


_ ‘Only 2h:30 until the beginning of the annual purge. We hope you’re all having a wonderful day.’ _

  
  


For as long as he can remember, Jongin has detested the Purge Night.

Already people are scrambling to get home before Commencement, carrying bags full of supplies, in order to survive the night. Be it food or weapons. Tonight they'll require both. They brush past each other and pay no mind to manners. There are street hustlers harassing passersby with offers of protection for a price - Many of them whistle towards Jongin, recognizing his wealth by a mere glance at his expensive work attire. 

Jongin doesn't bother telling them off. During Purge Night it’s as though the rich and the poor can be clearly distinguished. There are the defenseless ones wandering around with pure horror etched to their faces, while others are carelessly, sometimes even eagerly, making their way to their well secured homes. 

Somehow, today Jongin can be categorized as both. Whereas he has a fortress for a home waiting for him, the life of the man he loves is about to become a sitting duck during Purge Night. More than ever. 

He spots Sehun hunched over his silvery motorcycle by the sidewalk that stretches just behind the building, and instantly the anxiety ebbs away, giving place to warmth. 

He takes in Sehun's broad shoulders and an intense gaze under heavy eyebrows as he strolls over. Jongin feels his heart skip at the sight of the gorgeous man, cursing himself when he notices the man cock his head as soon as he meets his eyes. Sehun's eyes look blank, void of sentiment, and Jongin ponders if it's a good sign. 

Jongin places his hands on either side of Sehun's face, leaning in for a slow, gentle kiss. Sehun wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist, and unlike his eyes, his lips taste like a million feelings at once. All of them genuine and bright. Jongin pulls away slightly, but rests his forehead against Sehun's.

"Please, come with me." Jongin whispers, and Sehun pulls away completely. He's silent for a few seconds and Jongin's worried that he'll deny his request. Again.

"I told you. I'll be fine." He responds, pulling Jongin towards him so that their bodies are flush against each other. Sehun captures Jongin's plush lips in a deep, languid kiss that Jongin returns even more slowly, arms going to drape around the other's neck.

Sehun's stubborn, but so is Jongin. There's never a winner between them when it comes to that. 

"Are you sure?" Jongin asks, his voice full of worry and slight unease. "There are people after you. Tonight might as well be their best chance to come after you."

After a tense pause, Sehun simply shrugs his shoulders and gives a crooked smile.

"Let them come. I have my boys with me. We can fight."

Jongin inhales deeply and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I don't like when you say that. This isn't a joke. It's dangerous." He responds eloquently.

"I know that. But that's who I am. That's my life."

Disappointment swells in Jongin's chest. He sighs and rests his head on Sehun's shoulder.

"My house is safe. We have huge walls and the best security system. You can stay over." He still insists, hoping that the promise of protection within the walls of his place would be a convincing offer to anyone else. But Sehun is rarely swayed by affluence.

"I don't want to put you in danger, okay? Not you nor your family. That's my final word."

Jongin grows quiet for a moment, before answering with confidence - if not a bit of shyness. 

"Then promise you'll be careful. Promise you'll text me every hour telling me you're okay."

"I can do that." Sehun brushes the hair back behind his left ear before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Will you be happy with that?"

"No. But that's enough, I guess."

He knows what Jongin is trying to do and he appreciates the effort. So he stays there, holding him, for a minute or two more. Sehun pulls him a little closer to him. "You take care as well, alright?"

"I will." He mutters, a ball of worry and stress churning in his stomach. "God, I hate this night."

"Me too." Sehun murmurs sweetly and Jongin shakes off the reverie and smiles at him.

Sehun returns a tight smile and covers Jongin’s hand with his own. “Don’t be nervous.”

Sehun nuzzles into Jongins's neck, then he takes Jongins's lips in a heady kiss. He pulls back enough just to say. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He promises with a purr, giving Jongin a soft, brief kiss, hugging him tightly, pressing forward gently and stroking his fingers affectionately through his partner's hair. Sehun chuckles, it's breathy and barely audible but it's there. Jongin leans in close and presses a kiss to Sehun's temple and whispers. "It's a promise."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ This is not a test. _

_ This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual Purge. _

_ At the siren, all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 hours. _

_ All emergency services will be suspended. _

_ Your government thanks you for your participation. _

  
  
_ Government officials ranking 10 have been granted immunity and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM, when the Purge concludes. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin's pacing the length of his bedroom, swirling a glass of wine and frowning as he holds his phone to his ear.

The first hour of the Purge felt like a liminal space--the passage of time seemed suspended, like a fly caught in molasses. Things didn’t feel real, danger hasn’t made its first appearance yet.

Jongin’s fingers clench around the stem of his wine glass as he peers through the blinds, watching the street come alive distantly like he has never seen it before, all the way down the tall walls of his mansion. He watches in grotesque curiosity as people flood the streets, some fleeing, some stalking.

The vantage point in his apartment is shit, seeing as no one looks bigger than an insect, but he can make out the glinting silver of knives and swords, and he sees fire--so much fire, fire in the streets, flames engulfing vehicles and properties alike, smoke rising in the distance from blazes set afar. Screaming and maniacal laughter and a host of other unsavory noises seep through the walls. 

It’s all far, but Jongin wishes none of it were there at all.

2h:27m into the purge and Sehun’s phone call hasn't come through in a little over an hour now, unlike he promised. Jongin frowns as a morbid headache pulses in his temples.

He shakes the intrusive thought away, before his phone rings with a startling call from an unknown caller. With his heartbeat bellowing in his ears, Jongin accepts the call with trembling hands.

"Jongin…"

A calm voice from the other side offers, and panic creeps up Jongin's chest.

"Sehun, are you okay?" He asks, his voice sounding rough to his own ears.

The lack of response on Sehun’s part clearly frustrates Jongin.

He hears the sound of an engine running and something exploding. There is also screaming and shouting everywhere, the sounds of gunfire, both slow and fast, clearly coming from different weapons at different times in the background. 

When Sehun doesn’t answer, Jongin inhales and speaks back in a softer and reassuring tone. "Where are you?"

"I'm driving."

"Why? Where are you going? What happened?"

Sehun's response comes in the form of a painful groan. "Calm down. I don't know where I'm going. I just need to run. I'll just keep driving until this is over."

"No, you can't do that." His voice wavers and the concern in his tone is almost palpable. "Come to my place."

"I can't. They came after me. They might be following me as we speak."

Jongin blinks in clear surprise, eyebrows raising slowly. He can’t let himself give into the rising, overwhelming tide of panic.

"I knew it. Listen, you can't just leave like that. What if you can't come back? What if you--"

"I won't die." Says Sehun sharply, breaking the spell of Jongin's morbid inclinations. The implication of his own thoughts are so creepy that it makes Jongin's skin crawl.

It's a terrible and tantalizing realization that the odds of that happening are high tonight.

"How can you even be sure? It's Purge Night."

"I'll be-- fine." Sehun groans excruciatingly again, voice cracking. Jongin's left with an uneasy feeling.

"Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing serious, don't worry."

Jongin falls unusually silent for a moment, a frown etching onto his face. The world is starting to tip and twist dangerously, but he is stuck. His feet won't move. His hand is frozen at his side. It's hard to even speak.

"Are you bleeding? You'll bleed out to death if you don't--"

"I'm not. Look, I just called…" The last syllable of the sentence is eclipsed by the sharp sound of a gun being fired, followed by a dull thud. For several heart-pounding moments, Jongin worries that he has already left, forced to end the call. Then, Sehun's voice continues.

"I called to say goodbye."

Confusion consumes Jongin. Something cold wraps around his heart. Sehun's leaving him. 

"No. Stop it." He protests, clutching the phone further into his ear. "Don't leave me." He begs quietly. 

"Jongin, I…" Sehun trails off for a moment. "I have to." He says, pain evident in his voice. 

"Please, don't leave me like that."

Jongin pushes aside his misery and takes deep breaths to calm his nerves. He picks up on his defensive attitude immediately. They are both equally stubborn individuals and he isn't about to concede to his will without a fight.

When he speaks again, his words are strong and sure. 

"I won't let you go. Don't you try talking me out of it. Ring me again when you're close. I'll be waiting for you at the gate. If you don't come, I'll go after you. Wherever you're going."

There's a long pause from the other side, and Jongin's already coming up with more defensive responses and convincing statements to discuss this further. 

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?" Sehun's question hangs unanswered in the air.

There is a soft, but still existent murmur of agreement among the distant gathered mass. For a fleeting second, hope flutters in Jongin's chest.

"Just listen to me for once." Jongin says determined, and disconnects the call. The panic attack that has been edging closer and closer to detonation is slowly slipping away.

Even if just once, he's going to save Sehun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The house is one of those that rich people buy when they get paranoid about having too much money, Jongin's aware of that. It's like a fortress, tall gates with more security gadgets than a military compound. Perhaps behind those yellow bricks they feel safe from harm, but Jongin can't help thinking they've only built themselves a beautiful illusion. Its outskirts are mostly just land rather than residence, his closest neighbors' houses being minutes away. The metal shields over the doors and windows render the house not only impenetrable, but also completely soundproof from the outside. It’s where it’s supposed to be quiet and safe, but during the purge, nowhere can bring such things as safety.

The streets are empty when Sehun pulls over by the gate. The hood of the car is dented and the engine is already spluttering dysfunctionally. Jongin guesses sneaking him in will be easy with his family huddled in front of the tv further into the living room, mindless to the rest of the world.

Sehun climbs out of the car with a slight limp to his step. When the gate shuts again, shielding the house, he takes Jongin's hand.

The security measures slot into place automatically after the Emergency Broadcast System's announcement ends. All of the doors and windows impenetrable.

They hug briefly, and Sehun groans again, though he tries to mask it by delivering a quick kiss to Jongin's lips. Skeptically Jongin studies him, gaze sweeping over him from head to toe, assessing him. Apart from the bruises on his face and the blood staining his jacket that doesn't seem to be his, he looks unharmed.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere. But I can take it."

Jongin tugs at his hand gently. "Come on. I'll take care of that."

"They destroyed everything. I lost my men." Sehun murmurs suddenly, rooted in place. His gaze looks unfocused, disconnected from reality. It tightens Jongin's heart seeing him in such condition, unlike the strong, adamant man Jongin's gotten to know. 

"Hey, come here." Jongin brings him into his embrace carefully. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Sehun's always been loyal to his men, always protecting them from the threats of their enemies. Some of them Sehun rescued himself from the dangers of Seoul's streets when no one else seemed to care, taking them under his wings as though he could offer them the world. They aren't just a gang of punks like many people describe them. Despite the reputation they've gained, they are family. Sehun's only family. 

They stay like that for another minute, holding each other. That's the most Jongin can do for him now. Hold him, take care of him, gather his pieces and put them back together. 

"Let's go now. I'll get you some ice and some water and you can rest in my bed." He mumbles after a moment of mournful silence, and Sehun allows himself to be led inside. 

It's the careless sound of music playing and soft laughter that triggers him. He freezes mid step on the stairs and scowls. "Who's here?"

"My family. The house is huge. They won't see you." Jongin reasons in a beat, tightening his grip around Sehun's hand. 

"No. I can't stay." He opposes, already trying to step away and release himself from Jongin's hold. 

"Come on. Even if they do find you, they can't get in. My father's spent a fortune on security, because he can. Now we're all safe. Including you." Insists Jongin, ignoring the impending panic that crawls up his chest. He's managed to bring Sehun into the house, there's no way he'll let him go now. 

"I shouldn't be here."

"You can stay in my room. As soon as this is over you can go. No one will know you stepped foot inside this house."

Stubbornly, he takes Sehun to his room upstairs. Sehun looks around astonished with the luxuries detectable in every nook and cranny of the spacious house. They have never met there before. Sehun's small apartment has been their favorite location for their rendezvous for many reasons. 

Jongin's family would never accept a man like Sehun to be with their youngest son, a bad influence to their heir. Sehun means danger and chaos, he would corrupt their precious son and damage their impeccable image as one of Korea's wealthiest and most influential families. 

Sehun's  _ 'family' _ has never been too supportive of Jongin either, claiming that Jongin's family is too powerful should they ever decide to chase them out of the city. However, no one could simply go against Sehun's words. He chose Jongin and that was it. He had him. 

For that reason their relationship has remained a secret, for safety purposes on both sides. Surely, it's been fun and risky in a mischievous way so far, but tonight Jongin doesn't want to live a scripted life and be his father's puppet. Not when Sehun needs him the most. 

"Stay here. I'll be back in a minute. You can grab one of my shirts in the drawer. Get rid of that one." Jongin instructs after nudging Sehun into his bedroom and then thundering downstairs. 

He makes quick work of grabbing ice from the refrigerator and a first aid kit from the cupboard. He manages to pass unnoticed by his family in the living room, trying to will his heart not to burst with uneasiness in his chest. 

When he returns, Sehun is standing shirtless in front of his wardrobe. He seems still out if it, head hanging low. So Jongin approaches him slowly, lifts his hand gently to touch him. His torso is all damaged, large and colorful bruises littering his milky skin. 

Sehun jerks slightly when he feels Jongin's warm touch against his cold skin. He presses a bag of ice against a nasty bruise on his shoulder, and Sehun's muscles flex in reaction. 

"It's going to be fine, okay? You didn't do anything wrong." Jongin murmurs, placing a kiss onto Sehun's shoulder. It's just a simple graze of lips, barely there, but he hopes Sehun can feel the genuineness in the gesture.

"It cost many lives. I saw it tonight." Sehun responds, eyes slipping shut just in time for Jongin to catch the movement on the mirror standing in front of them. 

"You'd do it all over again if you could. You saved a girl's life from the hands of a terrible man. You’ve earned your leadership in a fair way. That's why your men are so loyal to you."

Jongin says in an attempt at consoling him, hands moving slowly on Sehun's body, just feeling him and his muscles and his skin.  _ Him _ . When he loops his arms around Sehun's narrow waist to gather him against his frame, Sehun winces.

"Sorry," Jongin quickly steps back. "Come lie down on my bed." He offers, extending a hand. 

They settle on the bed slowly, a small grunt tipping Sehun's lips downwards as he unfolds his body to lay upon the bed. Jongin sits close, dabbing the ice on his injuries as careful as he can, giving proper care to every inch of his long limbs. He feels Sehun's gaze boring into him, following his moves. When Jongin takes a glance and sees Sehun's eyes all over him, electrifying and deep, his heart skips a couple of beats. 

He gasps when Sehun pulls him down into a kiss, so he tries to settle carefully over him. Sehun’s kiss is demanding and passionate as ever. 

"I thought I'd never see you again." His boyfriend murmurs softly against his lips, one hand rubbing his back, the other moving down to gently tug on his partner's hair, forcing Jongin to raise his head. "Never kiss you again."

"You won't lose me. I'm here." He feels a blush creep up to his ears but when he glances up at Sehun. he sees a dazzling smile lighting up his whole face.

Sehun doesn't respond verbally, instead he merely presses a trail of kisses down the column of his Jongin's neck.

"I am glad you are." He says with a loud sigh, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward, resting against the soft, slender shoulder in front of him.

After a beat of silence, his boyfriend shifts, one hand moving up to cup Jongin's cheek, dragging his thumb in slow, careful strokes against his upper cheekbone.

Jongin's arms wrap tightly around the other man, his jaw tense and his chest heaving.

He feels like crying. 

He's so damn stressed, frustrated and upset... crying really sounds like a relief. At least for once Jongin can entertain the idea of being the one protecting Sehun.

"You're safe here. With me." 

A sharp knock on the door pulls them apart, interrupting their daze. Jongin motions for Sehun to stay put while he climbs out of the bed and heads towards the door.

"Jongin… there are some men outside. At the gate." His sister informs from behind the door frame, color drained from her face. She's scared. 

"Who?"

"I don't know. They're scary. They're wearing masks. They're saying we have a man inside. And they want him." Her tone raises a little in utter apprehension as she speaks. Reflexively, Jongin pulls the door closer behind him, trying to block Sehun's hearing range. 

It's them. They're here. To murder Sehun. 

"They're obviously mistaken. We don't have anyone in here." He says, trying to sound unfazed. He hopes his sister doesn't notice his knuckles shaking around the doorknob.

"They're threatening to break in." She chimes, with an edge of preoccupation in her voice. "Jongin. I'm scared."

Jongin curses under his breath. He should have been prepared for such impediments to arise. Cradling a hand through his head, he tells his sister. 

"Give me a minute. I'll go talk to them and convince them to leave."

"Just be careful." She hisses at him, and Jongin nods in agreement before shuffling back inside the room. He presses his back against the wall and scoffs at the sight of Sehun already slipping on his boots, readying himself to escape. 

"I must leave. Let me out."

"No. I won't. I'll talk to them."

"You think that's gonna work? You don't know what they're capable of."

The determined refusal is expected. Jongin's nothing if not stubborn, however.

"I know they can't get in." He states, his voice oddly calm. He straightens his back against the door in a defensive way when Sehun stands in front of him, trying to trespass.

They glare at one another, and the tension in the room becomes suffocating. 

"Listen, I don't want you to get involved." Sehun says, holding his gaze steadily. Jongin doesn't falter. If he lets his guard down for one second, Sehun will push through and flee. 

"I'm already involved."

"Why? I can't just hide and put your family at risk like this. I'm not a coward." Sehun snaps, which is quite unlike him, but it's understandable why. Jongin fights the urge to flinch. 

"I don't care. I'm not letting you leave!"

"Damn it, Jongin. Why can't--"

He cut Sehun's question off with an angry and harsh response. "Because I love you."

He glares at Sehun as anger bubbles up inside him. This damned night has been like a battering ram to his soul and he's done with it. Losing Sehun is not an option.

"Please. This is serious. This is not just some romantic fantasy to your little perfect world. You don't love me." Sehun spits, huffing, and then adds sourly. "I don't love you."

A tear runs down Jongin's cheek, but he wipes it frantically before it can give Sehun any advantage. "Shut up. You don't need to do that." He knows it's unwise to engage in his logic anyway, as much as the words pierce through his heart. 

He turns on his heels, prepared to march out the door. He's tired of all of it and he wants this cursed tradition to come to an end already. At this point, it doesn't even matter how it ends as long as Sehun survives. Just as he's about to open the door again, Sehun's hand encloses around his wrist. He turns him away from the exit, not unkindly, but not complying either.

"You don't know what's out there, Jongin. I don't want you to be part of this." His thumb begins to rub soft, calming circles into the tender skin on the inside of Jongin's wrist.

For a scant few seconds his gaze flicks to Sehun's. There's an immeasurable sadness within those familiar depths.

Defiant as always, Jongin lowers his head. He can't just give in. "And I don't want you to be part of that. Not tonight." Jongin sighs, too exhausted to argue further. "Don't you dare move. I'll be back in a few." He says, dislodging his wrist out of Sehun's grip. He slams the door shut without looking back, disappearing down the hall.

He descends the stairs two at a time as he calls out for his sister, finding her hunched over the dashboard by the security monitors. 

For several seconds, the family sits in silence; each of them watching as the various parts of their security system kicks into place. The windows are sheltered, made practically impenetrable by reinforced steel panels that descend from above the glass. The doors, too, are sealed and their lawn, with hidden safeguards and various pitfalls. They are as safe as money can buy.

There are shadowed figures outside, their knives and swords glinting in the moonlight. Like beacons lurking around the house that won’t all survive the night.

Their well-manicured lawn is being trampled by a mob of darkly-clothed individuals moving towards their back door.

Jongin can’t make up how many of them are there, but all he knows is that he doesn’t want Sehun to be found by them. His eyes sweep over the various displays, counting the number of masked individuals moving about the house and its surrounding property.

The enemy clearly has far too many people with them, Sehun would be overpowered in minutes.

"Turn on the audio." He demands, before giving his full attention to the security monitors. The camera in front of Jongin comes to life, bringing his face into view for the invaders. 

There's music playing loudly on speakers, making it sound eerie and frightening to those in the vicinity. Around, stands several people already prepped and ready for the night, with their smiling masks pulled over their faces, metal bats and their guns out on full display.

A tall man glances towards the entrance monitor when it connects to the house's system, and although he can’t see under his mask, he's pretty sure the man is smirking wickedly as he inches closer. 

"Good evening, sir. Is there any problem?" Jongin starts, controlling his voice to ring a calming, convincing tone.

"Yes. Release the man you're keeping inside. Right now." The voice is loud, definitively aggressive and authoritative. 

He seems to be their leader. His deep voice alone makes the hair on Jongin's neck stand up in warning; he's rather large too, and the plastic mask covering his face certainly doesn't make him any less intimidating.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. It's only me, my mother, sister and her kids. There's no man."

"Bullshit. We want him!" The leader's exclamation comes accompanied by a fist to the wall, causing the monitor to shake. Jongin clenches his fists at his sides, but remains composed. 

"What? What are you going to do?" Jongin challenges, relying on the house's security forces alone. The masked man pulls away as if affronted. Then he leans in again and rolls his mask off.

His large eyes lock onto Jongin through the screen. It feels as though he's looking into his soul, searching for a weakness. Jongin refuses to allow him to find one, to be intimidated by his mere presence. 

Deep down, he feels like he's met that man before, back when Sehun wasn't the leader of his gang. There's a distant memory of them riding motorcycles together, and the man teasing Sehun for being nervous around Jongin, like friends often do.

"We're gonna break in, motherfucker." The man threatens, his face turning cold and maniacal. 

"You can try. But you won't succeed. As I said, there's no man here. You can leave." 

There’s an undercurrent of anger in Jongin's voice now. It’s low and rumbling, rare to see. The man scoffs, a hand resting against the wall by the monitor's side. 

"Who'd have thought? Mighty Oh Sehun hiding behind his lil' bitch's ass."

That simple sentence draws everyone's attention to the multitude of screens. Jongin swallows down something that tastes like poison. 

"Isn't that right? Aren't you his little bitch?" The leader sing-songs mockingly, waving his blade across the screen, just to certify his intentions. He wants to frighten them. 

The lilt to his words has both mother and sister looking at Jongin, silently pleading with him to give some explanation. He shakes his head in the negative and ignores their pleas. He can deal with that later. When he makes sure Sehun is safe. 

"What are they talking about, Jongin?" His mother cries, puzzled. "Who's Sehun?!"

"I'm gonna break into this fucking house and fuck your fag little asshole so hard you'll forget Sehun's name." The man continues to spit out evilness, smirking at the screen. His partners are laughing loudly in the background in hysteria, amused with Jongin's misery. 

Jongin's blood boils in his veins. Swallowing tightly, he tries to calm the shaking in his hands, tries to push back the anxiety and panic that wants to flow through him.

On the screen, the man's gaze startles for a second before it lifts, chasing something out of view from Jongin. A pleased smirk crosses the man's lips. "Well, well, well. Looks like we got him. Look who's here." He says, jerking his chin towards the ceiling.

Sehun must have broken through. He must have figured out the system's password. "No. Sehun. No." Jongin drawls, anxiously. I should have kept an eye on him, Jongin hisses through his teeth. 

"Looks like we hit a nerve, uh?"

The enemy snickers, sliding his mask back on, the sound of his mean laughter distorted under the rubber mask as he steps away, tilting his head playfully. 

"He's running away. What a joke."

The guy chuckles and the sound is so pitying that Jongin wants to punch him in the throat.

"Thanks, pretty boy. After we're done killing him, we'll be back to kill you and your lovely family." He salutes, before jogging away towards his motorcycle. The laughter dies down and they turn on their motorcycles' engines, leaving Jongin in a deafening silence as they ride off to chase down Sehun.

His mother takes a hold of Jongin's arm, breaking him out of his trance. There are tears welling up in her eyes. To her horror, before she can utter any question, demand explanations that Jongin can't possibly provide now, he turns towards the exit. 

"Where are you going? What's going on?" His sister shouts. The children are crying too, confused, hiding behind her. 

"I have to go. I'll do my best to come back alive." Jongin heaves a breath. "I love you all."

That last sentence hangs heavy in the air as the implication of it registers in his mind. This is it. He's going out there. To purge. 

Without any further discussion, he presses the main button on the security dashboard. For a second, it seems like nothing has changed and then suddenly, the steel protecting the house windows begins to rise. He grabs his keys, and makes sure the gates will lower again within the next minute before he scurries out of the house. 

He doesn't need another moment to consider. He doesn't need to hesitate any longer. He scrambles into his car, and the sound of tires screeching against asphalt are loud enough to block the terrified sounds of his family's screams. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He's driving aimlessly. Tears are blurring his vision. He speeds around a corner, trying to ignore all of the damage and chaos that's littering the street around him. 

The Purge is in full swing. 

There are fires here and there, sprouting up in crashed cars and eating away evidence of other crimes. People running around in the streets here and there, though this particular area seems mostly empty.

He drives a couple of yards further up, dread quickly sinking down into the base of his spine, pooling in his belly, and spreading like a poison through every single vein.

He inhales slowly, pictures of Sehun's face flashing through his mind, the feeling of the other man's skin against his skin, the taste of him still lingering in Jongin's mouth, his scent, his voice and his rough hands that always turned gentle for Jongin.

The knowledge that right now, at that very moment, he could be getting fucking tortured to death.

Jongin steps on the gas pedal as hard as he can, his hands tight against the wheel, and plunges forward through the highway. 

He curses at Sehun for doing it, for slipping away through Jongin's fingers without thinking of the consequences. Jongin felt entitled to do the same. Wherever Sehun goes, Jongin will follow. 

At the end of the day, there's nothing he wouldn't do to save Sehun.

Sehun might know what evil feels like. What it tastes like - blood filling his mouth and knives slashing through tender skin and the face of suffocation. What it looks like - icy eyes, thin smiles, black masks. But that doesn't mean he should be wandering out on his own, not when he has Jongin.

And he knows that evil as well - it has existed long before the Purge has. It passed from human to human like a stupid game of telephone, getting warped more and more along the way. And there's no way to get rid of it. The Purge is just an excuse to unleash more evil.

He's swimming in his wrath when suddenly someone crawls out of the shadows, halting abruptly in front of the car with hands in the air. 

Jongin slams on the brakes, his timing excellent as he misses ramming into whoever stands in the way by a fraction of an inch. Jongin jolts forward when the car suddenly halts to a full stop. He's gripping the wheel with such force that his knuckles turn white. 

The stranger glances up, his eyes widening at the sight of the car at the same time Jongin glances over the wheel. He's found him.

"Jongin?! What the fuck?" Sehun yells as he dashes over to the car.

Jongin wants to sob in relief as the other shoots him a look which both conveys worry and defiance, but before he gets a word out, Jongin speaks again. "Get in!" He says, unlocking the door.

Sehun seems unsure at first, but one fleeting glare from Jongin has him nodding and slipping into the vehicle. As they veer off in the direction of the nearest intersection, a shot fires in the air, and relief is quickly overthrown by dread. 

Now, they are two against the unknown.

Jongin wastes no time speeding into the night. He drives back the way he came and turns left on the intersection, onto a street so dark it's as if there never were lights there, much less working ones. As they pass abandoned decaying buildings one after another, a spark of uncertainty flares.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Sehun asks suddenly, gawking at Jongin in pure rage. His handsome features are marred by scratch marks. Other than that, he is still uninjured.

"I came chasing you after you ran off making the world's dumbest decision, that's what!" Jongin hisses and Sehun's eyes narrow, clearly not taking too kindly to such a statement.

"Are you crazy? Go back now!" Sehun demands, everything about him tense.

"No. Not without you." Jongin concludes effortlessly "I told you I would come after you, didn't I?"

Sehun presses his back against the seat, silently inhaling in a fruitless effort to calm his racing heart. "You think this is funny? What about your family?"

Jongin merely shrugs. "They'll be fine. The house is safe. We just need to survive until the end."

"And what's your plan?"

Jongin bites the tip of his tongue, his eyes avert briefly. "Just drive all night."

Sehun just grumbles, wishing he had the energy to be furious. "You're unbelievable." He mutters, pinching his nose in annoyance.

He lets out another noise of displeasure as Jongin keeps his eyes adamantly on the road. He wishes that South Korea never legalized this piece of American idiocy to begin with, but here they are, being persecuted.

The noises quieten then, as they drive in relative silence down an abandoned road, both watching the time. When Sehun isn’t watching the clock, he's staring out the window, thinking, avoiding Jongin. 

Driving along a familiar expanse of road towards Hongdae, Jongin decides to interrupt the silence that's stolen over them for too long. "So where are they? What did you do with them?"

"I don't know. They might be anywhere." He responds as they take a right turn, eyes still out the window.

"So we're on the loose." Jongin states the obvious, changing gears. They are strays now. "We can do this. Me and you. Together."

When Sehun reaches out and gently curls his fingers around his boyfriend's, a gentle smile on his face as he squeezes his partner's hand, it comes unexpectedly. 

But it's enough to calm Jongin's nerves down. It's exactly what he needs. 

Pandemonium reigns over Hongdae. The location is unsurprisingly active on this night of the calendar - Jongin's car is armored with reinforced glass on the windows, but they keep alert nevertheless. Here they assumed they could steal enough gas to run the rest of the night, Jongin's mind already formulating a plan where they can take turns driving in a way that wouldn't be too burdensome for the both of them. He thinks in around every couple of hours they can switch up the roles just fine. 

Up ahead, they find themselves encircled by a motorcycle gang wielding baseball bats and rifles. They congest all passages, with a huge ice cream truck standing fiercely in the middle. 

Every hair on the back of Jongin’s neck stands at attention as he slowly removes his foot from the pedal. Something doesn't feel right.

More motorcycles whirl around the corner. They circle the car, and rev their engines menacingly. Apart from that, no one moves. 

On the ice cream truck window stands a man with a clown mask, a machine gun mounted on the counter that sticks out from the window. 

"What the fuck is this?" Sehun's eyes narrow at what is clearly an ambush. There's no way out. 

A wave of fear crosses Jongin's face and he clenches a fist around the wheel as he stares at the creepy image in front of him.

One, two beats of silence, tension thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Time seems to stand still as Jongin's eyes fall on the mean-faced man behind the machine. 

Then, as if time suddenly decides to catch up to itself, the world is moving fast again. The leader's gaze flicks to the duo inside the vehicle, and he levels the machine gun at them. 

"Turn back. Now!!" Sehun bellows. Jongin instantly reacts, putting the car into reverse and backing away. Halfway down the street he pulls some crazy maneuver with the parking brakes and spins the car a full 180 degrees, then drives off down an alley to the right as the onslaught of gunshots ricochet against the metals of the car.

Several bullets bounce off the door on Sehun's side. Jongin's heart's pounding in his ears, but he keeps speeding off through the multitude of gunshots firing.

He guns the engine erratically, driving straight at one of the bikers, running him over. The body hits the windshield and rolls over the car and Jongin manages not to yelp.

Instead he screams, white spots dancing in his vision as his foot pushes against the pedal and he grips the wheel for dear life. 

One stray bullet hits the window and cracks it; another blows out their left back tire. The car jolts several times, but they are able to slip away from the chaos of the attack.

The deafening sound of gunshots are still ringing in Jongin's ear, even when they're speeding through empty streets. 

"Are you okay?" He hears Sehun asking over the sound of his ears ringing, the sound reverberating through his bones, vibrating in his sinuses.

Jongin’s heart pounds like a war drum as he stares at Sehun, who returns the stare with an inscrutable look on his face. His hand is squeezing the handle of the door forcefully, as though he's scared of letting go.

“I’m...I’m fine,” says Jongin in a daze, though he doubts that he will ever be fine again.

"I don't think they followed us." Sehun breathes, looking over his shoulder, a reflexive act. Those shots aren't anywhere close to them anymore, thankfully.

It's quiet for a while as Jongin seems to move on autopilot, keeping the car running. He's in utter shock and relief all the same. 

Just as he's preparing to try taking a short cut, the sound of tires popping echoes through his ears and the car suddenly starts to sputter and spin out of control, the realization quickly hitting him that his tires have just been torn to shreds.

There must have been a nail-track or something in the road too. The whole city is set with traps. 

He hurries to slam on the brakes, but it's too late to save much of the car, and he can safely assume that his car is too wrecked to continue making the journey to wherever they plan to escape. 

“What the…” He looks up and to his horror, he sees smoke coming out from the hood of his car.

The car jolts, skidding along the sidewalk. Smoke billows from the dented hood of their car. If they live, they'd never drive it again.

"No, no, no. Not now." He pleads to no avail as the car begins to slow right down along the dark road.

When it comes to a complete stop, he attempts to turn the key in the ignition over and over again, hoping to spark a little bit of life back into his vehicle. “Come on, please!” But his words and actions are left ignored, leaving them alone and unarmed on the night of the Purge.

"It's dead."

Whatever hope is left is rapidly chased away by dread that begins to sink over him, horrible fear that they are now completely defenseless and unarmed. 

"Fuck!" Jongin cries out, hitting the wheel a couple of times.

"We can't stay here." Alerts Sehun, eyes already scanning their surroundings. "We have to go out and find shelter." He steps out of the car first, aware of every movement around them even though they are left in the middle of an empty street. 

Jongin follows soon, his body hurt from the turmoil of the chase, he can feel it in his shoulders, his neck, fuck... his face....

He's definitely sore, rubbing his face as he climbs out of the car, and he can only imagine just how pained Sehun must feel. 

Sehun's sharp eyes sweep over the car one final time. Something explodes close by, triggering several car alarms; someone lets out a blood-curdling scream a few blocks ahead. Jongin’s spine tingles with fear. Steeling himself, he forces himself to meet Sehun’s turbulent eyes. “Okay. Let's go. We can do this. We just have to be careful."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blood.

There's so much blood.

They are on the edge of the town, the streetlights glowing to show a quiet street disrupted by acts of violence. A car is burning at one end while a man is beating a woman with a baseball bat, her shrieks dying out with her life.

Jongin thought that Hongdae itself was terrifying during the Purge Night with the screams and the frenzied killing and arson that have been going on around, but it pales in comparison to the suburbs which are all but silent. At least the town had noise that kept them on high alert. The suburbs are feeling too peaceful, and that's what makes it the most horrifying part of it.

The two walk through the street, keeping up a good pace while avoiding the main road and keeping alert for any other attackers. Jongin finds himself drifting closer to Sehun, following Sehun's line of vision before slinging a hand around his.

Jongin checks up and down the streets for purgers. Their voices come from every direction, but no shadows lurk and no cars covered in bones drive around. This block is as empty as a ghost town.

The night grows darker, distant billows of smoke block out the moon as they step over a dozen bodies littering the streets.

Conversation has been thin, but their hands are joined as they trial around the streets. 

On this night, the worst of the worst parades through the streets, guns out and knives drawn. Two men on motorcycles ride past them, shooting out windows and streetlights. An unsettling enough sight with a man's torso dragged along by chains. His lower jaw rests on his collarbone, his face grey and frozen in eternal fear. A trail of blood was left in his wake; he's already run out of guts to spill out.

Jongin rips his gaze away, resisting the urge to throw up. "Where are we going?" He asks, looking around the immediate area.

"We have to hide," Sehun says, his voice nothing short of confident as they step into a pitch black tunnel. He never loses focus on navigating the labyrinth they are in.

Without wasting another moment, the duo walk single-file through the darkness, breathing in stale air. Only the fact that Sehun is holding tight to his hand assures Jongin that he's still there with him. As seconds turn into minutes, his eyes begin adjusting to the dark. He can just barely make out the shape of Sehun's shoulders in front of him.

Then the two of them come to a sudden stop.

"What are you doing?"

Sehun nudges a body with his foot. It doesn't move. It doesn't even look human anymore. Just a mannequin with organs inside. He stares at it, clicking his tongue. His eyes slowly lift to Jongin. 

"We need guns and ammo." His answer drifts back to him, as he crouches low to inspect the corpse. From the body, he withdraws a pair of pistols and some boxes of ammo.

He pushes one of the guns into Jongin’s hand, still rooting around the dead man's pocket for fresh magazines. "You know how to use this?"

"You taught me." Jongin quietly clears his throat while his hand hesitates over the gun. 

"It's just for the night. Take it." Encourages Sehun, until Jongin's hand curls around the weapon. 

He spares Sehun a quick glance, but looks away when they lock eyes. He quickly loads the handgun; just like Sehun showed him before, and tucks it safely into the back of his jeans. He's unsure if he’d be able to help when the time comes. He's never used a gun before, but he's pretty sure he'll use one tonight. Every bit of resolve he'd painstakingly built over the last couple of hours is snuffed out by the thought of actually taking someone's life. 

He knows that he needs to focus, that he can't afford any other distractions, that Sehun is relying on him just as much as he's relying on the other. 

"Do you know anywhere we can go near here?" Sehun asks, as he swerves around bear traps and spikes in the alley.

Jongin takes a deep breath to clear his mind. Screams and shouts echo in the night, it’s clear instantly that there is nowhere safe. Except, Jongin owns privileges very few people do. 

"My father's building. We work there. I know the password. It's not too close from here, though."

It's as good a hiding place as they are likely to find. Sehun seems to mull that idea over, his eyebrows drawing together as he says:

"Okay. We can try stealing another car. But we have to be very careful. Most cars scattered around are just traps."

"My father's there." Jongin mumbles, an impending hesitation reaching up to him. Purge Night might just be the perfect excuse for his father to get rid of Sehun if Jongin just hands him on a plate like this. 

"I'm sure he will let you in." Sehun says, turning to Jongin with a hopeful expression.

"It'll be over soon. We just need to survive this purge." He adds, reaching out to Jongin's hand again. "We stick together until the end." 

Jongin's breath puffs out into the cold night, and he accepts Sehun's hand, the grip grounding him as they continue with their destination. 

The town center is more chaotic than when they passed through a moment ago, filled with people breaking into unprotected buildings and chasing down their targets for the night.

They keep to the side of the road, making sure to keep themselves in the shadows as much as possible. They manage to keep up the steady pace for a few minutes until they hear a lone truck coming up behind them. Not taking any chances on who's driving the vehicle, they jump into the verge and hide in the grass, Jongin's breathing more haggard with the panic and cold weather.

No one seems to pay attention to them, not even the woman who steps out the shattered remains of the bank’s glass door as the alarm blares behind her, a duffle bag hanging from her shoulder and a bloodied axe in hand.

Turning around a corner, Jongin abruptly comes across a solid weight, towering over him. 

He barely has time to register the body that crashes into him; instincts taking over as he throws his hands out in front of him to catch himself as he hits the ground. 

The added weight of his attacker comes down on him, arms buckling and sending Jongin sprawling onto the pavement of the street.

"Die, bitch." The words are hissed into his ear as the person pulls hard on his hair, yanking his head back. Jongin fumbles blindly for his gun or anything he could defend himself with, but his wrists are pinned down by the man's large hand. 

Jongin thrashes about under him; desperately attempting to break free. Out of his peripheral vision and beyond the pain that sears his eyes, Jongin catches sight of Sehun aiming towards them, thumb hovering over the trigger. He can't get a clear shot. 

The attacker twirls a baseball bat in his hand as he shouts, and it's only now that Jongin notices it's wrapped with barbs that glitter when the light catches them, flesh and brain matter stuck to some of its sharp points. 

He can hear Sehun swearing loudly, his gun clicking but not firing. The bat swings, and the next sound that echoes is a sickening crack against the ground. Jongin jerks at the last minute, his arm snapping from the force for a second enough to succeed in reaching his gun. 

His hand closes around the grip of the gun just as the enemy gets a hold of his shirt. 

There's no hesitation in him, just a split second action. Screaming, Jongin closes his eyes and presses the gun against the man's chest before squeezing the trigger, firing off three rounds in rapid succession. The man freezes, his expression turning startled, painful and lifeless. The huge body collapses heavily on top of Jongin, a gurgling sound escaping the man's mouth as blood gushes out from wounds, spilling all over Jongin's clothes. 

Silence rings over them after the shot, trickling water being the only noise as Jongin shoves the body aside and climbs to his feet.

His hands loosen around the pistol, but he refuses to drop it, simply heaving in breath after shaking breath, blinking back tears.

He pants quietly, his entire body shaking for a moment as he stares down at the aftermath of what he's done. He feels hollow, strangely not there anymore.

The foreign sensation is floaty and empty but in a bad sort, a little more like how he feels after a panic attack. 

It's just.... hollow.

Just as he's about to give in to the panic threatening to swallow him whole, Sehun's there, using his head to block his view of the body. His rough hands on Jongin's shoulders startle him from his thoughts. 

“Are you alright?” Sehun asks, more urgently as his hands pass over Jongin’s body. “Is any of this blood yours? Jongin!”

For a moment, Jongin can only stare, knowing the body is still there, still warm, still bleeding. He's in utter and total disbelief about what just happened.

"I-- I killed him-- I-" Jongin stutters, snapping out of the overwhelming haze. He gapes at Sehun with his eyes wide, his fingers gripping Sehun’s shirt as if he's scared he might disappear.

His sob is muffled by the fabric of Sehun's shirt as he quickly pulls him into a tight hug.

"Hey, it's okay. You had no choice." His words seem to calm Jongin as he lets out a deep breath, his shoulders visibly relaxing. "Who knows how many he killed tonight."

Sehun's voice is as soft as possible. His hands settle on Jongin's shoulder, a reassuring weight. After a second, they drop down his arm to take his hand.

"Now, come on." 

Jongin allows his legs to move, his body slowly catching up to his brain's commands, but mostly he's pulled along by Sehun.

The constant screams and gunfire makes Jongin flinch, his grip tightening on Sehun's hand. They're back on the main streets now where the chaos reigns highest, groups of people attacking each other or running away from assailants. However, it's their best shot at finding a functional vehicle. 

Then everything happens too fast. There's a sudden sound of metal clicking, and Sehun gasps as the weight of his body lifts off from Jongin's side. Jongin twirls, watching helplessly as Sehun is dragged away against the asphalt by a metal string attached to his foot. 

"Sehun!" Shouts Jongin, bolting off after him. His breath hitches, but even that sounds too loud to his ears. Reaching for the gun tucked in his back pocket, his gaze darts around.

Just a few meters ahead, Sehun's body comes to a stop with a loud metallic clang. He groans painfully, hands clutching his legs, desperately trying to release himself. 

"It's just a trap," He alerts Jongin once he reaches him. Blades are piercing through Sehun's skin, drawing blood, keeping him caged. "You have to shoot it. I don't have my gun anymore!"

All of a sudden, a huge truck comes barrelling through the alley. As the truck gets closer, Jongin notices there is a spotlight attached to the roof, the beam of light being shone along the road. Footsteps echo around them as well, laughter growing. There’s sprinting somewhere. Someone’s running closer and closer. The sounds grow louder and louder, until it sounds like it’s close to all of them. 

"Shoot it. Or just give me the gun." Sehun yells. "Hurry up!"

The spotlight dances over him, a prompt shout from one man followed by the screech of brakes. Jongin’s head whips up at it. It sounds like it’s coming all around them. He stands and whirls around, gun in his hand. There’s no time for hesitation anymore.

There’s a shot that rings out and Jongin snaps out of his reluctance. His instinct once again kicking in. 

He can feel his heart hammering in his chest, breathing coming out heavily as his chest heaves. 

His finger on the trigger twitches when he fires a shot at the metal jaws. His aim is off, so the bullet hits concrete instead. He quickly fires again, his grip steadier. 

The bullet is propelled from the gun, bridges the distance between the gun and the target, before it finds its resting place into the device. Sehun wriggles free just as the truck is closing in on them. Jongin pulls him to his feet, drags him along as Sehun's weight rests on him. 

Their footsteps are echoed by gunfire, both pistols and machine guns, as they slip into the shadows of a demolished store. 

The truck rushes past them, and the laughter distances from them too. Inside the store, everything is torn down. The hardware store was probably burst in and stripped of countless useful tools to be used as weapons. 

Jongin deposits Sehun onto the floor carefully, ignoring the couple of bodies thrown into a pile of lifeless bleeding limbs just at the balcony. 

"Can you walk?" Jongin asks, giving Sehun a once over to check for any injuries. 

Cold sweat forms on Sehun's brow, a result of his brain finally realizing he should be in pain. He lifts his jeans to get a better look at the wound. He hisses in pain, blood already soaking into the fabric of his black jeans. The wound itself isn't bad, though. Just a graze. 

With that in mind, Sehun’s expression clears and he sighs with determination. "Yeah. I can manage." He tries standing on his own, but his limp is visible. "Watch out for snipers." He warns suddenly, eyes scanning the roof for hidden ambushers. "We must get out of here."

Jongin feels horrible, he's never seen Sehun looking so terrified before. So exhausted. But

The Purge does that, it turns safe places into torture chambers and the most fearless people into vulnerable ones. Sehun winces slightly as he pushes himself upright, but after rolling his shoulders, he looks capable enough to keep moving despite his exhaustion. Jongin honestly would have been exhausted too if not for the adrenaline pumping through him. 

Before continuing ahead, they check all corners for potential ambushers. The gunfight appears to have scared them all away, but Jongin keeps a gun trained on the windows and darkened alleyways anyway. The darkness of the establishment helps in concealing the pools of blood they step on as they make their way outside again. It would be so easy to fall complacent to hiding here for a few hours. Jongin considered taking the place as shelter, but its location and state aren’t the best for protection.

As soon as they step foot over the shambled entrance, a huge, black van draws up recklessly in front of them, screeching to a halt and blocking all passage. Jongin doesn't even have the energy to react anymore. He just slings a supportive arm around Sehun’s middle, his finger tightening around his nearly empty pistol. At this point, getting a minute to breathe and rest seems highly unlikely. Escaping would be the most difficult part, after all. Especially given that they only have a gun with a barely loaded clip.

"Drop your guns!" 

Many people pour out from the van, dressed in police riot gear, with various harnesses and holsters, wearing all-black uniforms consisting of combat boots, cargo pants, and tight, fitted tee shirts. A woman darts across the sidewalk, swinging her sniper rifle over her shoulder. 

“Don’t shoot. We need them alive.” She announces, and that has Jongin’s attention on full demand. Sehun exchanges a glance with him, alerting him to stay still as the army approaches them, all armed with heavy artillery. There’s no way they would get past them without being caught; still Jongin keeps his gun close, safety off. 

The bigger guy of them all, the one on the left, with a mean face and long brown hair, is just staring at Jongin, his eyes icy and unerring. Until an ugly grin splits the mean-faced man’s face, fingers resting on the holster on his hip. He takes a deliberate step closer to Jongin. His cold eyes study him, sizing him up intently. 

There's a tension in the air. Jongin’s hairs stand on end on his arm when he watches the soldiers bustle about in a way he doesn’t recognize, circling them as though evaluating them. 

"I think our boss will be pleased with this one. He's just his type." One of the bigger men states, his leer set in place as he appraises Jongin. His patience is wearing more and more thin as the moments tick by and he’s starting to feel almost ill from it.

The tip of a knife is pressed against Jongin’s chin, lifting his face, not at all threatening but challenging. He can hear a scoff from the man as his face leans impossibly close to Jongin’s. “He’s pretty, maybe I can get a piece of him too.” That's reinforced when the man shoves the barrel of his gun under his neck, joining the knife. Jongin closes his mouth tight. He doesn't even breathe.

"Don't touch him!" Sehun grits his teeth, clearly furious, he tries advancing on the man, but receives an elbow on his side that sends him wheezing painfully to the ground. 

"Bring this one too. He can take turns with them." Commands the woman. Jongin doesn’t have time to register anything as he sees someone grabbing Sehun and heaving him from the ground. He begins to kick out and wriggle around in the man’s grasp as he’s carried over to the van.

Harsh hands clamp down on Jongin’s arms as well, pulling him off his feet. His vision seems to darken, as his head is thrown back. His brain rattles, any struggling mere instinct and not a conscious thought. It wouldn't matter if it was, their bruising grips are impossible to break. His gun gets taken away. Adrenaline roars in Jongin’s ears, allowing him to think clearly once more and realize they are kidnapping them right now.

"Let me go!" He shouts, kicking at the man on his left and missing by a wide margin. "Get off- Sehun!"

The men grunt as they drag him out. Jongin's nails scratch the door frame, seeking any sort of leverage, meager as it may be.

One of the men grabs his flailing legs before he kicks his teeth out. Jongin screams, writhes, scratches, kicks, and punches. Even after being thrown into the backseat, he pounds at the windows. The door handle is gone and the locks look like they'd been glued in place.

Although Jongin doesn't know how to feel, as much as he’s absolutely furious and filled to the brim with rage, he’s also scared to fucking death. He watches the doors slam shut, leaving them in utter darkness, tears stinging his eyes, his body shaking in pure unbridled panic as he slams his fists against the door harder and harder, screamed louder and louder, but to no avail.

“Stop. Stop it, Jongin!” Sehun’s hands are on him, pinning his arms down as the van starts up and jostles slowly. Jongin is shaking as he slams himself against Sehun, sobbing. Sehun’s warmth never fails to calm his nerves, and then, just as suddenly as the anger had poured in, it begins to slowly descend into his bloodstream.

“It’s okay, Jongin. We’ll get through this, everything is going to be fine.”

It's the first time Jongin’s grateful for the almost pitch black of the dark for he doesn’t want Sehun to see any more of his tears, his despair. He sinks into Sehun’s arms, letting his words lure into him calmness, a sort of numbness that’s just barely there.

Sehun whispers it’ll be alright, but Jongin isn't so positive anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin’s only vaguely aware of time passing. An hour or so passes with gunshots and screaming interwoven with hysterical laughter and homemade, non-traditional weapons grinding and exploding through their agonizing ride. When they finally arrive and get escorted out rather roughly by the guards, confusion reigns in Jongin.

The place is huge and elaborate, and they don't even know for sure how big it is, it could easily go on even further than they thought, if it’s out of their visual range.

The house is very much like Jongin's, except this one has an eccentric touch to it. A kind of design that only someone with a flamboyant taste could build.

The cleanliness and tidiness of the place make Jongin's eyes sting, too used to the darkness, blood and dirt. His lungs welcome the clear air of the residence too, but Jongin suspects he shouldn’t allow his body to give in to such delight so soon.

A young man welcomes them with a smile that’s probably the brightest thing Jongin’s seen that night. He carries a powerful air of authority, a handsome man, healthy and rich. At least he would've been without the cold deadness of his eyes that contradicts his smile, which makes him look almost inhumane. There’s something magnificent about him while at the same time his mere presence makes Jongin terrified.

"Hello. About time. What did you bring for me tonight?"

Jongin is thrown to the front by a guard, but he quickly regains his balance and stands upright, regarding the man sternly, refusing to show any sort of emotion that would give the man any advantage over him. 

A dumbfounded gaze clouds the man’s face as he sizes Jogin up, taking in every inch of him. There’s a stunned glint in his eyes, full of wonder and amazement. It isn't a starving kind of glint. It’s the type of hunger that burns deep in the belly long after it has been satiated. The type of hunger that rots the heart and eats fleshy humanity alive.

Jongin looks away quickly, and a slow smile spreads across the other's pale face.

"You're beautiful." He muses, trying to catch Jongin’s gaze. "What's your name?"

Standing his ground, Jongin just grunts in response. The man hums, displeased but not at all bothered. 

"Well, I'm Jaehyun. I’ll be your host for the rest of the night,” He says, with an amused smile playing on his lips, extending to his dimples. “Don't worry. You're not dying tonight." He brings a hand to Jongin’s cheek, touching him tenderly, eyes still exploring him. “You’re just going to feel pain. A lot of pain.”

Jaehyun's eyes harden and he reaches out to thread his fingers through Jongin's hair at the back of his head, yanking back, hard, to force the other to look at him. The look on his face has changed, jaw set with a cold glint in his eyes. "You're young and strong and so, so beautiful. I can't wait to hear you beg and cry for me."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Sehun shouts, his breath coming out in harsh pants, the guard in charge of containing him pins both of his arms behind his back as Sehun thrashes around, brutally.

A chuckle plays at Jaehyun’s lips at his reaction "What about this one?" His expression becomes intrigued, his brow arching.

"They were together. This one gave us a little bit of a harder time."

Jaehyun’s gaze lands on Sehun as well, and his grin widens, tongue flicking out like a snake. "He's gorgeous too. I can deal with him. Maybe he'll be into dominating me." He breathes a laugh through his nose, and Sehun's head snaps up, angrily. 

"I'll show you how I can dominate you when I slash your throat, fucker." Sehun spits out. The man's smile falls away, and for a split second, Jongin swears he can see raw darkness oozing through his features. He recomposes himself quickly, a toothy grin reforming.

"Let's see if you'll be so tough after you watch me fuck this one over and over. What do you think? Should I tie him to the bed and hurt him a little?"

"Fuck you!" Sehun lashes out, pure rage flashing within his eyes. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Sehun, that's better than dying. I can take it." Jongin speaks up, attempting to simmer down Sehun’s fury. If they want to survive, they should think things through and act meticulously. But Sehun seems completely unconvinced.

"No! I won't let him."

"Wait? Are you two lovers?" The sudden glee in Jaehyun's grin speaks volumes. His eyes dart between Sehun and Jongin and the impenetrable tension and preoccupation exchanged between them, until all pieces fall into place. "That's just got even more interesting."

He motions to his guards, and they shuffle closer, and a strong grip envelopes Jongin from behind again. Jaehyun smiles as he congratulates his team.

"Good job, guys. You couldn't have found me better toys. Let's get them inside, shall we?"

A needle makes its way into Jongin’s neck and then the world spins and fades to nothing. Before he knows it, he’s out cold.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He awakes to silence, and a dimly lit room without a hint of starlight. His first instinct is to fear blindness, but then he catches sight of someone standing nearby. He realizes he's on a bed. Both of his wrists are cuffed. Jongin shivers at the thought of that, making him tug on the handcuffs a little hard. The metal digs slightly into his skin. He can feel a light cut and some bruising but nothing too major. His heart is picking up to a fast pace, his breathing harsh and his body trembling. Jongin blinks his watery eyes, his vision slowly clearing. He can make out the silver walls, large windows and a tall door.

Sweat beads down his face as he hears footsteps nearing him. A click brings light to the room, and Jongin squints his eyes, groaning. Chancing a glance around, he spots Sehun bound to a chair, arms tied tightly behind his back with a coarse rope that must bite into his skin where it makes contact with his ankles and wrists; gagged with what appears to be one or more cloth napkins stuffed into his mouth. He's still unconscious, head lolled down in an uncomfortable position. In front of him, laid out upon the dining table, is an array of weapons; some Jongin can identify by sight, but most are strange peculiar things.

Jaehyun stands by the windows. His face is shadowed, but Jongin knows he’s watching him. Like any purger with a sadistic streak, he wants him to cry. To get down on his knees and beg for his life would be the greatest pleasure Jongin could give him. He takes a frightful glance down at himself. He’s clean and clothed. Sweatpants only. No underwear. Nausea throbs his throat by the thought of being violated by Jaehyun in his unconscious state, until he remembers this isn’t the man’s style. He would want to watch Jongin suffering. He would want Jongin to witness his own misery. 

He hasn’t even started yet. 

Jaehyun brings his hands behind his back. The light shines on his clean black shoes and pressed slacks. He still has an attractive visage to him. Only, his eyes are wicked. 

"Welcome back, darling. How do you feel?" 

Jongin listens, but he’s so tired and emotionally wrung out that he’s only half-paying attention. His gaze searches for Sehun, but he’s still out. Jaehyun moves closer to him, his steps purposeful and calculated.

"Don't worry. Your partner will wake soon. Then we can start playing."

He takes a seat slowly next to Jongin. Breathing heavily, Jongin flinches when Jaehyun touches his face. His throat is tight. He wants to cry, but he holds his sobs back.

"You're so quiet, baby. I'll need you to be more responsive than that." Jaehyun complains, his brow furrowing slightly. "I enjoy it when they cry and scream and bleed." His hand slides down Jongin's torso, feeling up the lines of his muscles. Trembling, Jongin closes his eyes shut.

"Jongin…" Sehun drawls quietly, awakening. His voice makes Jaehyun pull away to peer over his shoulder. It takes Sehun just a few seconds to shake off his disorientation before he wraps his mind to what’s going on. He spits out the napkins, coughing a little. "Get off him! Don't touch him!" He snaps, that deep, hate-fueled tone from earlier coming back with full force to him.

"Hello, Sehun. I'm so glad you're finally with us.” Jaehyun greets merrily, before turning his attention back to Jongin. “Now it's time to play." His hand grabs Jongin’s chin, his fingers pressing so hard into his skin that the color vanishes under his contact. 

Immediately, Sehun’s anguished eyes meet Jongin’s, his chair positioned across from him. 

Infuriated, Sehun thrashes against the restraints around his wrists, trapping him in the chair. He screams and flails around, making the wood graze against the carpeted floor. Jongin can’t look, seeing Sehun’s torment will hurt more than having his body molested.

Jaehyun smirks and settles himself between Jongin's legs. His hands running down Jongin’s sides, enclosing around his small waist.

"No, please. Don't do this." He lets a cry escape, turning his head from one side to the other, avoiding Jaehyun’s hungry gaze.

Jaehyun hums in delight upon hearing Jongin's plea. He leans down and presses a kiss on Jongin’s neck, licking and nipping at his skin. Jongin starts shedding tears, queased. 

Sehun is still groaning, swearing and trying to wriggle free of the ropes. Jongin’s head pounds in his skull and there’s a dull ringing in her ears.

Jaehyun's breath was hot on her ear. ”How did I get so lucky finding you tonight, huh? It’s worth all the money I paid those bastards for the hunt.”

His hands, now empty, came to rest upon Jongin’s hips. His fingers close around the curve of his bones, almost painful in their intensity. His other hand, large and vice-like grips his shoulder. Jongin tries and fails to hide his wince. He hadn’t realized how sore his shoulder was until then. 

“Get off! no!”

Jaehyun chuckles as though the denial means nothing to him, but his fingers clamp down harder. The sore muscles send signals to Jongin’s brain, forcing a noise of pain from his lips. Sehun reacts instantly, his chair creaking as the ropes holding him in place are tested.

Jaehyun’s fingers card through Jongin’s hair, almost reverently, before he grasps it and yanks his head back without mercy, a hand rubbing the outline of Jongin’s dick through his pants.

"Hmm, you're a good size. And you smell good too." Jaehyun keens, rubbing his erection against Jongin’s thigh. "Come on, get hard for me." He urges, squeezing Jongin’s dick hard, pulling a hiss from him.

"I'm going to suck you, then. I bet you taste good."

Jaehyun trails wet kisses down Jongin’s chest, biting one of his nipples sharply, just to watch Jongin whine painfully. As he goes lower, licking around Jongin’s abs, he presses his thighs together, denying access.

"No," His eyes are still shut, his cheeks wet by tears.

Jaehyun grunts in dissatisfaction, and lands a slap across Jongin’s face. "Be a good boy and do as I say, whore. Your man is watching." He commands, pushing Jongin’s thighs apart. "Don't you wanna put on a show for him?"

Jongin yells out, but it’s as if his words only arouse Jaehyun further by the sounds of his snickers and taunts. Jongin fights harder, trying to tear himself free from the man as his heart races to the impending panic attack that starts settling in.

Jaehyun harshly tears his pants down to his thighs, giving the soft meat of his behind a hard slap, emitting a fearful scream from Jongin. He leans in then, his mouth coming to rest next to Jongin’s left ear as he whispers. "Don't you want to take my cock for him to watch? I bet he'll enjoy that too, just as much."

He pinches Jongin's nipples painfully and he cries. He's still palming him, and Jongin’s body involuntarily starts reacting even though he’s utterly disgusted. Jongin thrashes harder on the bed, trying to dislodge Jaehyun from around his hips. His brain is running through a terrified litany. Sehun has been quiet now, probably admitting defeat. And Jongin decides to do just that too, letting his body go slack, and his voice quieten. 

When Jongin opens his eyes, void of emotions, he sees Sehun looming over them, eyes burning, chest heaving. His wrists are bleeding, raw wounds on display. There’s a knife clutched in his hand.

Jongin remains frozen as Sehun brutally pulls Jaehyun by the hair and locks him around the neck with an arm. A shocked gasp leaves his mouth before Sehun clamps a hand over it, sealing it shut, preventing him from screaming.

"I told you I would kill you. I told you not to touch him." Sehun hisses in Jaehyun’s ear, squeezing his neck against his grip. "He's mine." 

"Kill him." Jongin finds himself saying. "Do it!" He  _ wants _ this. Jongin stares furiously into Jaehyun's eyes, breathing hard as he watches his shock melt into a pained grimace.

"Just kill him." The taste of sweet revenge is on the tip of his tongue. 

Sehun raises the blade high, bringing it down to Jaehyun’s throat, hesitation nowhere to be found.

He plunges it into the side of Jaehyun's neck so far that the tip of the blade goes through the other side. When he pulls it out with a loud, wet squelching sound, blood begins pouring and spraying out in thick streams from both holes, splattering Jongin's skin. There's a quiet gurgling as he drowns and chokes on his own blood, eyes bulging and red. Jongin can only watch in abject horror and absolute power as his aggressor’s eyes roll in their sockets, haunted by the knowledge that he is about to die. 

A dry wheeze leaves his lips, blood spraying out and speckling his shirt, eyes wide in shock. With one last stuttering breath, his chest stops moving and his eyes glaze over. Jongin sees the moment life leaves his eyes, his body growing completely still. Sehun tosses his lifeless body aside, and stares down at Jongin, breathlessly. 

For a minute they remain like that, frozen, eyes locked. It was the first time Jongin watched Sehun murder someone, for him, and he  _ enjoyed it. _ He thinks he just fell a little bit more in love with the feral, almost manic look in Sehun's eyes. 

Jongin's always associated the color red with vengeance, and when he sees the crimson of the man's blood soaking the sheets around him, he thinks he understands it. 

Sehun runs his fingers through his hair, sighing before he shoves his hand inside the pocket of the body sprawled between them. He pulls out a set of keys. His fingers deftly unlock the cuffs that bound Jongin. He does his best to ignore the blood that splatters his face and upper body. As Sehun begins to carefully release his scratched wrists, he asks:

"Are you okay?"

Jongin rubs at his wrists automatically, but somewhat he can’t feel anything except numbness, all over his body. And shame. God, he’s so ashamed. "I don't know." His eyes are full of cascading tears as he looks at Sehun and timidly pulls his pants up. "How did you--?" His hand traces Sehun's wounded wrists. 

"That wouldn't stop me from saving you."

Averting his eyes, Jongin tries shrinking into himself. He feels exposed and unworthy now. After everything Sehun had to watch, Jongin doesn't think he’ll ever want to touch him again.

“Here,” Sehun says instead, shrugging out of his leather jacket and placing it on Jongin’s hunched shoulders. He watches in silence as Jongin pulls his arms through the sleeves and zips up the jacket, burrowing his face in the collar, his eyes still avoiding Sehun. He feels Sehun’s hand curl around the back of his neck, his touch so tender and so hesitant, as though he’s testing the waters. Jongin lets out a sigh, and when their eyes meet, Sehun gets the cue to lean in and capture his lips.

It’s a brief kiss, just a soft press of lips against lips, but it’s enough to bring Jongin’s senses back to life. Sehun's touch, his taste, his eyes and his voice. One by one, stirring Jongin to reality. 

"We have to be quiet. His guards are probably still outside." Sehun whispers, offering a hand to pull Jongin to his feet, away from the pool of blood splashing the mattress. “We can’t stay here.”

"How are we gonna get out?"

"We need weapons." Sehun turns towards the table placed at the corner for the variety of arsenal. Most of them are blades and scissors. But they'll have to do. A shiver torrents down Jongin's spine as he wonders what Jaehyun planned to use them for. 

There's a single handgun, a box of bullets, a sword and at least two daggers. Sehun stuffs in his pockets whatever fits.

"Do you think we can sneak out?" Jongin questions, looking out the window. Outside there's a lawn, empty and impeccably kept. 

"The house is probably sealed. We'd have to find the security system and disable them from the inside, hack into it, guess the password. Like I did at your place." Sehun answers, loading up the handgun and tucking it into his waistband. Jongin scoffs, choosing a couple of weapons for himself too, even though he doesn't have the slightest idea how to wield them. 

"Yeah, I'm still pissed about that."

"I'm pissed about a lot of things. But for now we have to fight." Sehun takes a deep breath, and looks at Jongin, decisively. 

"I'll take the lead and you cover for me." He instructs, and Jongin nods, hands over a dagger like a lifeline. Sehun's entrusting him with a life-and-death task, and Jongin doesn't want to think about the consequences if he fails. It'll cost them their lives. 

"Understood," Jongin says firmly, and they head listlessly towards the door. 

There’s a pause, a few seconds in which Jongin tries to prepare himself for anything that might happen should they try and open the wood separating them from the members of the army that held them hostage just a couple of hours ago.

They would have to take care of whatever awaited them on the other side on their own. Jongin flips one of the daggers around in his hand so that he’s gripping the blade and taps Sehun on the shoulder with the hilt. He reaches up with his free hand and accepts the weapon. Their first attack must be as soundless as possible not to attract more attention. 

Sehun presses his ear to the wood, listening for the sounds of anyone just beyond it.

Thankfully, there are no discernable sounds to be heard, so he takes a deep breath and gives a thumbs up to Jongin, tightening his hold on the handle of his weapon as he opens the door slowly.

Just as his hand closes around the knob, they hear a pair of voices coming up the hall. Sehun’s grip tightens around the brass, prepared to use his own strength and bodyweight to stop them should they try to enter the room. His other hand brandishes the dagger, ready to strike.

“We’re fucking rich now, man. Can you believe the amount of money we got paid for those two fuckers?” One of them snickers, completely mindlessly. That’s when Sehun whips out his gun and steps out. The man is alone, a hand resting a cellphone against his ear. He halts when he sees Sehun in front of him, eyes widening and his smirk quickly disappearing. 

“What the--” 

Sehun’s fist flies, knocking into the side of the man’s face. There’s a sound of bone cracking as he cries out at the searing pain, staggering back, air catching in his throat, clutching at his bleeding face. The blade cuts through his skin like butter. Sehun runs it from one side of the neck to the other, severing his vocal cords and both carotid arteries. Without wasting any more time, Sehun stands over the man, searching the bodies, stripping them clean of knives and spare ammo before he heaves his last breath. 

With luck standing on their side, Sehun finds a smoke grenade tucked inside the man’s jacket. Sehun smirks as he pulls it out and wraps a hand triumphantly around it. He nods at Jongin, and they continue ahead. 

Their feet slide soundlessly across the carpet, as they take risky steps down the stairs. By the living room, they do a quick rundown of the situation. Five men left, all clustered in front of a huge TV screen playing a soccer game. Snacks and bottles of soju and geocet4 bags are scattered around them. Relaxed into their seats; with their bank accounts loaded and the job for the night successfully done; they’re oblivious to what’s about to come.

Jongin presses his back closer to the wall as he waits for Sehun to give him the signal to go strike. A clock ticks merrily, either on the wall or in Jongin’s head. Tiredness would be setting in with purgers by now, just as it is to Jongin. But the urge to survive speaks louder. 

The sound of running footsteps catches his attention and Sehun looks for the source, spotting someone in an all-black outfit, wearing an absurdly creepy mask walks out of the kitchen. The man is leaping happily, probably drunk as his unbalanced moves indicates. Immediately, he stops, rooted in place. 

“Shit.” He mumbles, and then chaos erupts. 

They fire randomly, as well as ducking for cover. The men are quick to react, although slightly confused, they reach for their weapons, ready to fire back. Jongin crawls on his stomach behind a large potted plant, which is shot to hell without remorse. Now covered in dirt, he springs up to shoot the nearest man in the shoulder. He loses sight of Sehun in the mess. 

Cursing, he dodges another barrage of bullets. There are two guys standing on both sides, boxing him in from both directions, leaving him nowhere to go.

Sooner than expected, smoke curls around the air and billows in dense clouds of sickly scents into the hallway, shifting like ghosts in the breeze. It obscures the room like fog in an alley, and Jongin coughs into his fist. Sehun must have thrown the grenade. It works better than he thought, flashing white blinding light as the smoke was released. The two men try to shield their eyes.

Jongin sprints towards the first one, knocking him out with a punch. He shoots him dead and then takes out his partner. The smoke clears and he watches them twitch, making sure they are really out for the count. 

A bullet tears through the roof, knocking out the lights.

Without a second thought, Jongin slams his foot down on a guy's gut, spins around to punch another man- who started to charge him- and ducks down from the one making to attack him.

As they fight off the last vestiges of their opponents, Jongin peers over his shoulder, twisting his neck to get a glimpse of Sehun amidst the battle. Sehun ducked behind a desk, now wielding two guns. Blood seeps freely from his arm. 

Jongin looks in the direction of the bullets coming towards Sehun and finds the shooter. He fires at the man's leg and brings him down with a high kick to the face. He slams his entire weight into the man trading gunfire with Sehun. His sudden appearance catches him off guard and his bulky gear slows his reaction time. He drops his gun and punches at Jongin’s face, knocking him off him. Sehun quickly springs out of hiding and puts a bullet in the man’s head.

Two men left. They fight back to back. Jongin takes the smaller one who might have been a new recruit for how poorly he moves. But Jongin doesn’t hold back. He kicks him in the groin, sending him to his knees. Then he bashes his skull in with the butt of his gun. He’s out like a light and maybe if he survives, he surely will face consequences of a damaged brain. Jongin takes his gun and turns to find Sehun and his opponent at it.

The man lunges at Sehun, aiming for his throat. Sehun catches his hand and counters with a kidney punch, there’s at least one rib broken, but the enemy isn't out for the count. He tackles Sehun, knocking the gun out of his hand. It skids into the shadows far from Jongin’s reach.

Yet, as Sehun subdues the man with a whirlwind of punches to the face and chest, Jongin runs for his gun and aims at the back of the man's head. His finger pulls on the trigger without an ounce of hesitation.

The man sways, then falls. He’s a broken husk on the ground and Sehun, face swollen with blood gushing from his nose, stands victorious.

Silence lingers in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket.

It’s over.

On the wall, the clock registers 44 minutes left until the end of the Purge. 

Without a thought, Jongin rushes to Sehun and hugs him tight. Despite the blood, the bruises and all the wounds wreaked all over their bodies, Jongin catches Sehun's lips in his own, sighing in happiness and contentment, feeling more happy and at peace than he has ever felt, as if a one-billion pound weight has been lifted off of him. 

Sehun's arms come around him as he draws himself further into him. He leaves blood stains all over Jongin’s midsection, but he’s so warm, he doesn’t want him to let go. He fills his lungs with more air than they could take until it hurts to inhale. Death surrounds them, but all he sees is Sehun, all pain dwindling and giving place to relief. 

“We did it, Jongin. It’s over.”

Jongin’s breath catches in his throat as he meets Sehun’s gaze. His eyes are wild like a tempest, like they were earlier in the hallway, and again when he slashed Jaehyun’s throat for Jongin’s eyes. 

His hands are still on Jongin, heavy weights scorching through his sweat-and-viscera-soaked jacket. For a moment, they stare at each other, energy crackling between them. A cursory glance at him confirms that, while he’s bruised, battered, and bleeding, it’s nothing too urgent. Sehun’s a survivor, and he deserves a reward for keeping them alive through the Purge. For venturing out of the house in order to protect Jongin, for being by his side when he needed it too.

The mania in Sehun’s eyes ebbs, giving way to what Jongin’s come to recognize as a deep, impending arousal. Jongin barely gets time to think before Sehun crushes their mouths together. Jongin’s world view narrows to just one point: Sehun, only his body, his lips, the faint, coppery taste of blood, the heat of his mouth, the promise in his kiss.

Jongin lets out a moan as Sehun pulls his soaked jacket off with ease, dark eyes ablaze as he devours Jongin’s flesh with his gaze. With a forceful shove, Jongin’s back hits the cold tile floor, a gasp on his lips. Fingers claw at flesh and fumble with buttons and zippers as Sehun sweeps Jongin up in the waves of his devout attention, as intense and unyielding as the sea.

Jongin trembles with need as Sehun rakes his eyes over his naked body. His gaze falls below Sehun’s waist; he can’t stifle his sharp inhale: Sehun is hard and leaking.

With a salacious lick of his lips, Sehun lunges at him.

“Sehun,” sighs Jongin, his head thrown back as Sehun latches his lips to his neck. He spreads his legs invitingly, one hand tangled in Sehun’s unruly dark hair as their hips slot together, and Jongin lights up from the inside as he feels just how huge and hard Sehun is against him, desire pulsing thickly between them.

“Jongin,” says Sehun, so low it’s nearly a growl. “I’m going to fuck you now. Right here.”

Jongin lets out a shameless moan as Sehun punctuates this proclamation with an imperative bite to his jugular. “Yes, god, fuck me now.”

Sehun’s eyes meet Jongin’s. He lets out a shaky breath as he reaches between his legs to give himself a long, indulgent tug, a look of relief flitting across his face. “Turn over.”

Jongin scrambles to turn over, knees sliding through the dirty floor as he props himself up on all fours. He crawls forward for an abandoned grocery bag and pulls it towards him, rummaging hastily through them. Maybe someone was trying to get lucky that night, to celebrate another Purge Night. One of the bags is filled with condoms, lube and even vibrators. Jongin ignores everything else and thrusts the bottle of lube back at Sehun. “Hurry.”

Sehun drapes his hot, hard body across Jongin’s back, pressing every last defined muscle against him. Jongin lets out a whimper at the feeling of that enormous cock rubbing at the cleft of his ass, and again as Sehun pulls his earlobe between his teeth. “That’s such a coincidence to find this here. Hmmm, I wanted to fuck you dry. Gonna eat your pretty little ass out anyway,” he murmurs, kneading Jongin’s ass cheeks apart possessively. “Don’t come.”

Heat thrums through Jongin and he slams his eyes shut, willing himself not to climax on the spot. “Oh, god.”

Sehun’s lips, teeth, and tongue travel the length of Jongin’s spine, and he thinks he might break apart with sheer need when Sehun spreads him wide. Hot breath ghosts over his exposed hole, then Sehun presses his face in and gives him a long, torturous lick, and the synapses in Jongin’s brain explode.

“Ah, yes!” he cries, shuddering and spreading his legs wider still, forehead lolling against the filthy floor as Sehun licks and sucks and tongues at him, groaning and panting against Jongin’s wet, clenching hole like he’s loving it.

Jongin tilts his lead, looking down through his legs so he can see Sehun’s incredible body framed by his trembling thighs, so he can see his own cock drooling strands of precome onto the blood-slick floor. Sehun’s mouth feels like heaven, and he eats Jongin with the intensity and concentration that he implements in all of his endeavors.

Jongin reaches for his heavy erection when Sehun points his talented tongue and thrusts at the muscle inside of him, but Sehun slaps his hand away.

“No,” He growls, smacking his ass hard enough to sting wickedly. “You will not touch yourself.”

Jongin lets out a noise of protest which quickly gives way to a loud moan as Sehun slides a slick finger inside of him, all the way in on the first go. Instinctively, Jongin clenches, but Sehun just exhales and grabs a handful of Jongin’s ass cheek as he pumps his finger in and out, in and out.

“God, Sehun,” gasps Jongin, back arching, fingers scrabbling against the slippery floor as he tries to adjust to the intrusion.

“You can take it,” murmurs Sehun, wriggling his finger inside, searching until he finds--

”Sehun!” Jongin convulses violently and cries out, trying to close his knees as Sehun crooks his finger again and rubs that spot that makes stars burst behind his eyes.

With a growl, Sehun splays his free hand between Jongin’s shoulder blades and pushes down, forcing his face against the floor before pulling him up by the hips. He’s vicious and demanding as he works Jongin open, and Jongin aches with the bliss, the frustration of just taking what Sehun gives him, his blood humming with wild adrenaline, the slide of his knees on the floor mirroring the inexorable, slick slide of Sehun’s fingers in and out of his body.

“So tight.” Sehun extracts his fingers, and Jongin vibrates insatiably as he listens to the filthy squelch of Sehun lubing his dick. He strains his neck in desperation, trying to get a glimpse, because he wants to see, he needs to see, the beautiful sight of Sehun stroking himself, brows knitted in concentration,

Like he knows what Jongin’s silently craving, Sehun roughly grips Jongin’s sweat-damp thigh and turns him onto his back, spreading his legs wide.

The look on Sehun’s face knocks the breath from Jongin’s lungs.

His eyes glow with filthy intent, his focus on one thing and one thing only: Jongin. He descends upon Jongin, pressing his shoulders to the floor. Jongin lets himself be arranged, staring openly at Sehun’s spectacular body, gorgeous muscles rippling as he positions Jongin’s body to his liking. For a moment, Jongin feels regret for not having taken the time to explore Sehun’s body with his mouth, but that thought evaporates at the insistent press of Sehun’s thick, hard cock at his sloppy, wet hole. Jongin gasps through clenched teeth and grabs Sehun’s arm.

“So tight,” repeats Sehun, voice strained as he pushes Jongin’s thighs even wider. “So fucking tight for me. Fuck. Doesn’t even feel like I fucked you in the morning.”

Jongin’s eyes flutter shut as he gives himself over to the thrill of Sehun’s words, to the white-hot pleasure-pain of Sehun stretching him. Jongin whimpers, doubting for a moment that he can take it all, wanting more at the same time. 

He’s craving Sehun in a way he’s never felt before. After being touched without his consent by another man, after fearing that Sehun would never want to touch him anymore, after feeling wronged and violated and humiliated, he thinks Sehun will be the one curing all his trauma. 

Sehun’s hips still, and calloused fingers roughly grips Jongin’s jaw so forcefully that he wonders fleetingly if it will bruise. “Open your eyes, baby.”

Dazed, Jongin obeys, his body a live wire. Sehun stares down at him, electrocuting him with his gaze. “That’s it, look at me,” he coos, rolling his hips, pushing his length deeper. “I’m going to take care of you. I’m the only one allowed to touch you like this, to have you like this.”

Jongin arches his back and moans, his own neglected cock pulsing hot precome onto his quivering abdomen. “Christ,” he sighs brokenly, wrapping his aching thighs around Sehun’s waist, urging him closer. “Sehun, mmm, yes…”

“Feels good, huh,” growls Sehun, his voice hoarse and deep. “Fucking hell, you were made for my cock.”

“Fuck.” Jongin digs his fingernails into Sehun’s bulging biceps, heat spiking in his belly at Sehun’s filthy words. “Keep talking.”

Sehun’s eyes blaze like hellfire and, for a moment, Jongin is surprised when he bares his teeth and closes a hand around Jongin’s throat. “You want to hear how pretty you look with my cock stuffed in your asshole?”

Jongin moans at the question, his eyes rolling back in his head as Sehun thrusts in hard, so deep. He almost passes out as he feels every last, gorgeous, blood-hot inch of Sehun throbbing inside his body, the pleasure only heightened by the rough squeeze of Sehun’s hand on his throat.

“Do you know what I fucking felt when I saw that you actually came after me?” Sehun nearly cooed, driving Jongin closer to a soul-crushing climax with every adept swivel of his hips. “God, do you have any idea how much I fucking love you?”

“God, that’s so good,” gasps Jongin, eyes rolling back in his head as a slow-burning ecstasy simmers deliciously in his gut. “You, mmm...you fuck so good.”

“Like that, do you?” Sehun’s breaths are coming in hard pants, palms hot and sweaty on Jongin’s flesh. “You did so well tonight,”

His wicked dark eyes bore into Jongin’s glassy, vulnerable brown ones. “I’m so fucking proud of you.”

Crazed, Sehun releases his hold on Jongin’s neck and grips his jaw once more, forcing their eyes to meet as he sets a brutal pace with his hips. “Tell me how much you love me.”

Jongin slides his hands up sweat-slick, muscled shoulders and tangles them in Sehun’s thick, wild hair, as though tethering himself to reality. “God, oh god, Sehun, I love you so fucking much.”

“Go on.”

Jongin cries out, helpless to stop the words from bursting forth from within, like blood gushing from a jagged wound. “Purging with you was ...scary, and wild. And...ah, it was terrifying. But so...so p-powerful. I would have done it all over again.”

Sehun smashes their lips together in a bruising kiss. Jongin whimpers into his mouth and claws feverishly at his back, overwhelmed by Sehun: the smell of his sweat, the weight of his body, the sound of his voice, and the mind-numbing sensation of his thick cock, steadily pumping in and out, plunging deep, so deep, striking Jongin’s prostate, taking him apart from the inside, piece by piece. it feels perfect, so perfect.

Sehun repositions himself seamlessly to grab Jongin’s arms and hold them over his head, leaning all of his weight into Jongin’s wrists, pinning them painfully to the floor. “Fuck, yes. Just like that. God, I want to see you come. Fuck, come, Jongin.”

Jongin lets out a desperate sob, exquisite pain suffusing him as he hurtles towards what is surely either madness or ecstasy.

“You’re mine, you know,” says Sehun lowly. “I won’t let anyone touch you or even think about touching you”

“I want that,” gasps Jongin desperately, tipping his head back as Sehun’s mouth ravages his bruised neck. “I want you.”

“Good.” Sehun’s hands tighten around Jongin’s wrists. “Because I’m going to fuck you all night long, all over this stupid house.”

Lust rips through Jongin like wildfire as Sehun pants against his ear, “Gonna fuck you all through Purge Night, gonna keep fucking you while the sirens blare and the--”

“Oh Jesus fucking god, not gonna last,” babbles Jongin, voice cracking and eyes squeezing shut.

“Look at me,” commands Sehun. “Look at me when you come.”

Jongin bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as he forces his unfocused eyes open, knowing he can no longer be able to hold back the aching tension that’s building within him if he looks into Sehun’s face, and he’s right--their gazes meet. Sehun looks otherworldly, like a demon coming for his soul, plush lips parted, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, a look of open pleasure and violent delight on his face that sends Jongin flying over the precipice.

“I’m coming,” Jongin gasps, delirious, fingers twisting as his back bows off the floor. “Ah-- Sehun, I’m coming.”

“That’s it, Jongin, come on my cock.” Sehun’s hips stutter briefly before he plunges himself back inside Jongin’s clenching hole, and when his hands abandon Jongin’s wrists to close tightly, too tightly around his neck, Jongin lets out a ragged scream as he comes and comes and comes like he’d never come before, in gut-clenching, toe-curling waves, stars bursting behind his eyes as his untouched cock erupts, shooting thick, hot ropes of come all over his stomach and chest, all over Sehun’s lovely abdomen, the pearly white fluid shining gorgeously on Sehun’s skin.

Sehun’s labored breathing speeds up as he bears down, nearly crushing Jongin’s windpipe with the force of his grip, watching him fall to pieces beneath him. He fucks into Jongin so hard that tears prick his eyes, driving impossibly deep to coax more come from his spent cock, the overstimulation so much, too much--Jongin gags and scratches at Sehun’s forearms, but just as he thinks he can take no more, Sehun lets out a low, feral grunt, stilled, and shakes violently as he comes deep inside of Jongin.

Jongin whimpers when Sehun pulls out suddenly, too soon. He blushes furiously as Sehun’s copious, hot release starts to dribble wetly from his body. With a throaty groan, Sehun pushes Jongin’s trembling thighs apart and sweeps his fingers through the mess before pushing his come back inside Jongin’s sore, abused hole.

Jongin inhales sharply at the burn, brow furrowing as he looks up at Sehun. His face has softened entirely, back to the usual unreadable expression it always wears. Adrenaline completely vanishes from their spent bodies, having reached full ecstasy. Still, there’s something possessive in his gaze, and if Jongin hasn’t just spent himself entirely, he would be keen to roll over and let Sehun fuck him again right then and there, next to the stiff bodies of their attackers.

Attackers they purged. Together.

As the weight of all that has happened that night settles over Jongin, his stomach flips. He’s both excited and horrified by how much has changed in the span of a few hours.

“Sehun,” he says, swallowing thickly.

“Hmm,” Sehun hums, still kneeling between Jongin’s legs, his fingers circling his hole absently, pushing the evidence of his pleasure back inside him whenever it tries to trickle out.

Realizing he has no idea what he wants to say, or rather, where to start, Jongin props himself up on his elbows and regards the man who just owned him, inside and out, with curiosity. “I--”

“Don’t say anything,” interrupts Sehun, ceasing the rub of his fingers. He stands with a groan, reaching down to help Jongin to his feet before pulling their sticky bodies flush and staring into Jongin’s eyes. “Come shower with me.”

“What about--”

“Don’t worry about them,” Sehun says with a dismissive glance over his shoulder, the cold detachment in his voice sending shivers up Jongin’s spine. “Let’s just clean up, then eat something. We don’t have to deal with any of this.”

Jongin shudders as the weak beginnings of new desire sparks in his groin. “Shouldn’t we just leave.” The house is protected, sealed and impenetrable, indeed, It’s a tempting fact, lurking in Jongin’s tired mind.

_ This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the conclusion of the annual purge. Emergency services will now be available to the public again. For those of you still alive, the NFFA wishes to congratulate you on your work and request that you stay out of as much trouble as you can.... until next year. _

The siren echoes around them again, an electronic beep startling them as it blares loudly. It brings opposite feelings from when it first blared in the previous night. There's relief instead of fear. 

Sehun shrugs at him, slaps his ass and heads towards the bathroom, and Jongin watches him walk away idly, hips swaying and ass jiggling with his steps. He stares out of the window, the fiery destruction and chaos of the city below reflects in his mind as he eagerly thinks of Sehun and all the unfortunate events that occurred in that long, insufferable night. He bites his lip, shivering.

Together they managed to survive the night of lawlessness.

The TV is still on, and when the announcers show up on the screen wearing their clean attires and pleased smiles, Jongin scoffs. That’s a reality too far from him now. He turns and leaves the room full of dead bodies as the audience for the advertisement. 

  
  


_ 364 days until the next purge. _

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how the more exhausted Sehun felt, the more desperate and fiercer Jongin became. That was how I felt while writing this.  
> Also, as I was writing I caught myself questioning a lot of things, for example:
> 
> How did Sehun and Jongin meet?  
> And who was the one chasing Sehun? If they were once friends, why did they become enemies?  
> Why wasn't Jongin's father at the house with the rest of the family? Was he purging?
> 
> I'll just leave these questions unanswered and see what you guys think of it.
> 
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)  
> Find me on twitter!


End file.
